prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahabali Shera
| birth_place = Chandigarh, India | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Chicago, Illinois | billed = Pune, India | trainer = Savio Vega Al Snow WWE Performance Center | debut = 2011 | retired = }} Amanpreet Singh Randhawa (October 17, 1990) is an Indian professional wrestler formally signed to WWE in their developmental territory NXT. He is also known for his time with Impact Wrestling under the ring name Mahabali Shera. He is also a Sikh fighter. Early life Despite a difficult childhood, Singh channeled his energies into sports. Prior to deciding to enter professional wrestling, he was a self-taught bodybuilder experiencing success in local competitions. Professional wrestling career Ring Ka King (2011–2012) In December 2011, Shera took part in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's India project, Ring Ka King. Shera competed in the RKK World Heavyweight Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champion, He defeated Dr. Nicholas Dinsmore in the quarterfinals of the tournament before being defeated by Scott Steiner in the semifinals. During the final week of tapings, On 21 April 2012, Shera defeated Sir Brutus Magnus to become the final RKK World Heavyweight Champion. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling The Revolution (2014–2015) On 22 September 2014, TNA announced the signing of their first Indian wrestler Mahabali Shera. On 12 November 2014, episode of Impact Wrestling, Manik attempted to introduce Shera to the leader of The Revolution stable, James Storm, before Storm demanded Manik to send Shera away. On 7 January 2015, Shera changed his name to Khoya and officially joined James Storm's Revolution. On 23 January 2015, episode of Impact Wrestling, Khoya made his in-ring debut as a heel, defeating Tigre Uno. On 10 April, Khoya defeated Manik and 'The Monster' Abyss in a Triple Threat match to join James Storm in a qualifier match to participate in the Fatal-4 Way Tag Team Ultimate X Match for the vacant TNA World Tag Team Championships to a losing effort. On 26 June 2015, Khoya turned face after being beaten and repeatedly insulted by James Storm, and entered in a feud with Storm. On 5 August TNA Impact taping, he stood up to James Storm, hit him with his finisher (Sitout spinebuster) and said "My name is not Khoya, my name is Mahabali Shera", officially changing his name back and turning on Storm. On 19 August episode of Impact Wrestling, Shera left The Revolution. Later on the 16 September episode of Impact Wrestling, Shera defeated Abyss in a no disqualification match and James Storm on 30 September episode of Impact Wrestling, also in a no disqualification match. Championshp pursuits (2015–2016) On 4 October 2015, at Bound For Glory, Shera competed in a 12-man Bound for Gold Gauntlet match but was eliminated by Tyrus who went on to win the match. He then entered in the TNA World Title Series for the vacated TNA World Height Championship. Shera was a member in the Group Wild Card along with Kenny King, Crazzy Steve and Aiden O'Shea. He ended first of his block when he became victorious in receiving nine points. thus advancing to the Round of 16 where he defeated Eli Drake in the First round match. On the December 9 edition of Impact Wrestling, Shera lost to Lashley in the quarterfinals, failing to advance the round of four and being eliminated. Teaming with Grado (2016–2017) After 2 month's hiatus from television, on the February 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, Shera returned to TV and formed a new tag team Grado. On the March 15 live edition of Impact Wrestling from the Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida, he helped Grado in a contract ladder match against Eli Drake and prevented Jessie Godderz from interfering, allowing Grado to win the match and earn his place back in the TNA roster. On the March 29 episode of Impact Wrestling, he was taken out by Al Snow who attacked Grado and broke his arm. on the April 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Shera and Snow had a harsh conversation in which Snow apologized to Shera and shook his hand. However, after Shera was getting out of the ring, Snow assaulted Shera from behind, leaving him lying near the steel steps. A week later, Shera lost to Al Snow after receiving a knuckle to the head. In his rematch against Snow on May 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Grado came back and distracted Snow, allowing Shera to win. Independent circuit (2015–2017) On September 6, 2015, Shera made his debut for Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling at their All Out Assault event under the ring name Khoya where he defeated Ali Shabazz. On February 7, 2016 he made his debut for NWA's Throwback Championship Wrestling where he was defeated by Devin Driscoll. Shera returned to Throwback Championship Wrestling on May 5 where he defeated Paul Jordane to become the #1 contender for the NWA Throwback Heavyweight Championship. On July 9, Shera made his return to TNT where he was defeated by Chris Melendez in a three-way match also involving Tony Kozina. On September 8, 2017 at Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit in Melvindale, Michigan, Mahabali Shera beat Breyer Wellington to win the PWAS Heavyweight Title. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2018) On February 14, 2018, Singh signed a contract with WWE. Debuting as Amanpreet Singh, he had his first match on March 1, defeating Dan Matha. Returning three months later on May 3, Singh lost to the returning EC3 (previously known in WWE as Derrick Bateman). On May 19, Singh wrestled and lost to Raul Mendoza. During the June 2 house show, Singh entered a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT North American Championship but eventually lost to Tucker Knight. On June 22, Singh wrestled against Chad Lail in a match that ended in No Contest. During the July 28 house show, Singh defeated Jeet Rama. During the first two days of August, Singh wrestled in singles matches against Kassius Ohno and Danny Burch. At the August 30 house show, Singh teamed with Cheng Yuxiang in a tag match lost to the War Raiders. Singh wrestled his final match during the September 6 house show, losing to Brennan Williams. On September 18, 2018 WWE released Singh. Return to Impact Wrestling (2019-present) In 2019, Shera returned to Impact Wrestling on a August 18 television taping during which he defeated Cody Deaner. The following month on a September 5 television taping, Shera won his second singles victory after defeating Cousin Jake. During the following night's television taping, Shera won a battle royal. The following week, Shera returned to television on September 13 at Operation: Override during which he expanded his undefeated record in singles matches, defeating Flex Zerba. The following night, Shera returned for 2019 Victory Road, teaming with Rohit Raju in a tag match lost against Brian Cage & Eddie Edwards. In wrestling *'Finishers' ** Sky High (Sitout spinebuster) – 2014–present ** Veera Bomb (Thrust spinebuster) – 2011–2012 ** Camel clutch – 2016–present *'Signature moves' **Double axe handle **Fireman's carry takeover **Lariat **Powerslam *'Tag teams and stables' **The Revolution – with Abyss, The Great Sanada, James Storm and Manik (as Khoya) *'Entrance themes' **"Cut You Down" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (TNA; January 23, 2015 – July 15, 2015; used as a member of The Revolution) **"Bollywood" by Dale Oliver (TNA; August 5, 2015 – March 23, 2017) **"Roar of the Lion" by Dale Oliver (TNA / IMPACT; 30 March 2017 – 30 May 2017) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling All-Stars of Detroit' **PWASD Heavyweight Championship (1-time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'138' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Ring Ka King' **RKK World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Slam Wrestling' ** Slam Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' **Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International **Sony SIX Invitational Trophy External links * Profile * Profile Category:1990 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Throwback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni